Going under
by Celonhael
Summary: Kagome goes home for school, InuYasha, Miroku, and Sango face a serious threat.
1. Chapter 1

The morning was bright yet refreshingly cool. The wind the night before had brought with it a cool spell, and while the drought was still going on, the villagers were glad to have a respite from the heat.  
Kagome was the first up, despite having been so tired the night before. Her sleep had been deep, and despite a nightmare, when she finally opened her eyes, she felt refreshed and ready for the day.  
She was a little surprised to see InuYasha was still deep asleep, sitting up in his usual position, his back against a wall, and even more surprised when she rose, left to wash and dress, and found him still asleep when she returned. His hair looked paler than normal, for some reason, when he wore his pale green clothing. Hakama and haori, a simpler cut than his usual crimson clothing, was the hanyou's fall back outfit, something he could wear if meds were needed.  
_It was a rough night last night,_ she thought, _What with Xether and Neith._  
It was still hard to believe that she killed Xether.  
Kagome sat outside the hut on a little blanket, InuYasha's haori draped over her lap as she worked on sewing up the tears. She had eaten a light breakfast outside, afraid she might awaken them. The hanyou's gi and haori had been washed earlier, and hung up to dry. She mended the haori while she waited for the gi to finish drying.  
Kagome paused, and placed a hand over the Shikon, hidden under her shirt.  
_I did it. Myself. No one helping me, not even DarkWind. Me._  
While she felt good about being able to call on the Shikon when she had needed it, and hadn't suffered any ill effects, she still forced the memory of Xether's death from her mind. Burning the Shadeling alive hadn't been her intention, and the screams still echoed in her ears.  
It was a nightmare that had awoken her, the sound of the Shadeling burning, the crackling of the flames. Kagome had wanted to stop her, yes, and she knew that meant killing her. But...not like that.  
_I didn't feel anything, though, when I was doing it. I had no feelings. It was like...stepping on a bug.  
Will it always be like that? If I use it again, will I be able to just...kill someone, without even feeling anything?_  
She wasn't sure she liked that thought.  
_Wait until I tell DarkWind what I did, though!_ she thought happily, _He'll be so proud of me!_

Several hours later, the others had risen, and had gone about some daily chores. InuYasha went fishing, after hearing some of the elders weren't eating as much as they should be. He grouched and grumbled about it, but no one forced him, and he returned later with a basket of fish for them.  
Miroku was outside, helping an older woman with some packages she needed moved. He found it warmer than he was used to. Usually on such a warm day, he would be wearing his lighter robes. Today, however, he wore what he had been wearing for a while now; grey pants and shirt.  
Since putting aside the monk's robes, he discovered how cooling they used to be. As the hem moved, it often kicked up a small breeze about himself. Now he felt somewhat trapped in his clothing.  
He supposed he could put his hair back, into the familiar, usual ponytail, but he seemed uneasy about it. He had even put aside the simple hairstyle of the monk, and although a ponytail wasn't restricted only to monks, he felt wrong about doing it.  
So for now, he sweltered.  
Putting the last box down on the floor, he stood up, wiping the sweat from his face with his sleeve, when motion caught his eye.  
A young woman was walking past the window, going somewhere.  
Miroku paused.  
She was a somewhat striking woman, but the strange thing was that Miroku couldn't place just _why_ she seemed striking. Certainly she was attractive, but was no astonishing beauty. Her hair was dark, shoulder length. She wore rather simple clothing; skirt, shirt and sandals. They seemed to be older as well, a little faded.  
Miroku stilled, watching her as she walked by. A voice interrupted him.  
"Ah, there she goes again."  
He turned, looking down at the old woman. Toothless, she grinned a gummy grin at him, "She's interesting, isn't she?"  
"Who is she?" he asked.  
"I have no idea. She doesn't live in this village. She doesn't talk much, just comes in here from time to time and buys some supplies. Simple things. Rice, vegetables, a few things like that. Then she leaves again."  
Miroku moved so he could see her better, before she vanished from sight, "She's never given a name?"  
"Not as far as I know, no. She's very quiet. As I said, she comes here to buy some things, and seems to be looking for someone."  
Miroku looked at her, "Why do you say that?"  
"She studies faces very intently. I have seen her standing in one place, looking into the faces of men as they walk by."  
Miroku continued to watch as she walked out of sight.  
_It's very strange..._

Back at the hut he was sharing with the others, Miroku found InuYasha outside, resting under a tree.  
"InuYasha, do you smell a demon aroun..." he fell silent, suddenly feeling rather stupid. They were in a village full of humans, hanyou, and demons. There would be something terribly wrong with InuYasha if he _didn't_ sense or smell a demon.  
InuYasha watched Miroku curiously, "Why, what's going on?"  
Seating himself beside InuYasha, Miroku spoke, explaining what he had seen.  
"Well, did you _sense_ she was a demon?"  
Miroku sighed, "Like you, I doubt I would be able to pin anything down. This whole village is swimming with demonic auras. A pity I cannot distern the auras from good demons verses evil ones."  
InuYasha's back against a tree, hands behind his head, he turned his head to look at Miroku. It was still kind of weird seeing him with that hairstyle, but it was getting more familiar now, "Why did you think she was a demon, anyway? You said she was just walking along, right?"  
Miroku nodded, "Yes, but...there was something...drawing me to her."  
InuYasha blinked, a little uneasily. Was Miroku going back to his womanizing ways, now, after all this time had passed?  
Miroke didn't notice. He was studying the ground before him, as if the answer was there, hidden, "There is definately something strange about her, I just don't know what."  
"Well...you shouldn't be surprised. You've been trained for years to sense things like that."  
Miroku, shook his head, smiling a bitter smile, "I've put those ways behind me, InuYasha."  
InuYasha snorted, "So you think you can just put all that to one side, huh? Get real, Miroku. You've been training as a monk for all your life, you can't just take it off as easily as you took off those robes."  
Miroku looked away, voice angry, "You don't understand."  
"You're damn right I don't," InuYasha suddenly snapped, "I might not exactly be an expert on monks or anything, Miroku, but I know you were a damn good one. You clowned around a lot, and sometimes you did things that an "upright" monk wouldn't do, but I've seen monks running from things you ran _towards_!"  
"I'm not talking about this, InuYasha," Miroku's voice was strained.  
"No, why should you?" InuYasha growled, "You might actually see sense."  
With a muffled curse, Miroku stood up, striding away from the hanyou, moving away from the village a little.  
InuYasha cursed under his breath. He could probably have tried to do that better, but he got angry when Miroku spoke that way. Miroku knew more about the spiritual world and it's ways than anyone else he knew. No matter how low you were feeling, Miroku usually knew just how to get to the bottom of everything and make you see sense.  
Why couldn't he do that for himself?  
Muttering under his breath, he looked up as a shadow fell over him, blinking to see Kagome standing there. She had her backpack on her back.  
"Are you going back already!?"  
Kagome blinked, "Uh...yeah, I have to. There's a test coming up, and I need to take it. What's wrong?"  
InuYasha sighed, "Nothing. Miroku's just being an idiot, that's all."  
"Miroku?"  
InuYasha stood up, "He won't talk about taking up the monk's robes again, just keeps telling me I don't understand. Of _course_ I don't understand, I'm no monk!"  
Kagome sighed, "I know. It just seems so...wrong. He's been a monk as long as I've known him. Sango has told him he can't blame himself for what happened, but...he still feels he's not capable of it anymore. He's doubting himself, his faith."  
InuYasha huffed.  
"It must be hard, to doubt yourself, doubt something you've believed in for years and years. To think that all this time it was just a sham. But we won't help him by trying to force him back into it, InuYasha."  
"I know, I know! I just got angry." He sighed, then looked at her, "You...this test is important, huh?"  
Kagome nodded, "It is. I'd invite you to come over with me, but...well...it's kinda hard to study when you come over, no offense."  
"Yeah, fine," he shrugged. InuYasha remembered how it had felt, to hold Kagome inside that cave, to hold her in his arms.  
And she had let him.  
Finally...after all this time...his patience was paying off. She was warming up to him again. And he wouldn't do anything to risk that. So if he had to stay here while she went home, so be it.  
Besides...tonight was the new moon. He'd just be hanging around the place anyway, not really doing anything.  
Being bored.  
InuYasha and Kagome located Sango, who was sitting outside their hut, making a few small repairs to her Hiraikotsu.  
"Sango, can I borrow Kirara, to head back to the well, please?"  
"Certainly, Kagome, I'm sure she won't mind. She's getting a little bored around here, I'm sure she'd love a good run."  
Kirara, in her kitten form, ran from Sango's lap eagerly, morphing into her huge form, growling in a friendly manner at Kagome. Kagome laughed, scratching behind Kirara's ears, "Thank you, sweetheart, I appreciate it."  
InuYasha hopped on, reaching down for Kagome, as Miroku came out of the hut. He started to settle himself next to the demon slayer, "Are you going to staying over there, InuYasha?"  
"Nah, Kagome needs to study," he pulled Kagome up, "I'll be back on Kirara shortly."  
"Before nightfall, yes?" Miroku asked.  
Kagome frowned, "Before ni..." she blinked, looking over her shoulder at InuYasha, "It's the new moon! You'll be human!"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Are you...maybe I shouldn't go."  
InuYasha blinked, "What? Why?"  
Kagome faltered, not sure what, exactly to say. InuYasha crossed his arm, huffing a little, "I'm going to turn into a _human_, Kagome, not a butterfly. I'll be fine."  
Kagome studied his face, then laughed a little, "Right. Ok."  
Kirara turned, lunging into the air, as Kagome waved, "I'll be back in a day or two!"  
"Take care, Kagome!" Sango called, waving back.  
Sango watched as the flying feline vanished from sight, smiling. She was glad Kirara had taken so quickly to her new friends. Normally the feline demon was very picky about who she let on her back - cats weren't pack animals, after all, like horses. But Kirara had no problems with letting one of her friends climb aboard.  
Beside her, she heard Miroku sigh.  
Sango looked across to him, "Miroku?"  
Miroku looked up at Sango, and smiled, "Sorry."  
"That was a big sigh. Is anything wrong?"  
"No, not really. Just...something on my mind."  
Warily, the Demon Slayer watched him. She remembered Miroku telling her that one day, very soon, he was going to take her aside and talk to her, about something important. About _them_. And that this time, he wouldn't let Sango put him off any more.  
But Miroku continued, "I saw a woman today in the village, and I can't seem to get her out of my mind."  
Sango froze, in the act of affixing a patch to her armor. Emotions welled up inside her, and her stomach flip-flopped. Now she suddenly felt a flash of despair at his words.  
She fought to keep her voice neutral, "Oh?"  
"Yes," Miroku said, oblivious to the turmoil he had just caused, "There was something definately odd about her, yet I'm unable to put my finger on it."  
Relief welled through Sango, and she grabbed the needle, giving it a harsh yank, as if it personally had upset her, "Oh. Odd. Well...how do you mean? Did you sense anything about her? Any dark auras?"  
Miroku shook his head, looking over at her, "No, and that's just it. Yet I spoke with InuYasha earlier, and we both agreed that it would be diffucult, if not outright impossible, to sense any demons here anyway, not in this village."  
"Yes, that's true," Sango said, looking back at him, "This would be a good place for an evil demon to hide, if it was able to keep it's intentions well-hidden."  
"Yes."  
"What did she look like?"  
"Well...she was rather attractive, to be honest, though no great ravishing beauty. She wore very simple clothing. One of the elders of the village told me she lives outside the village, and only comes in here from time to time to buy some supplies. But that it seemed as if she searched for someone while she was here."  
"Searched? Any idea who?"  
Miroku shook his head, "No. Other than she seems to search the faces of the men only."  
Sango fell quiet, then spoke, "A brother, perhaps, or father. Or even a husband or lover who's gone missing?"  
"That's what I thought at first as well, yet the old woman didn't say if she ever asked around. I would assume a woman looking for someone so important to her would be asking around as well. As I said, it's very odd."  
Sango bit off the thread, finishing her sewing, "Well, if she lives just outside the village, do you want to go and see if we can find her? Maybe she needs help."  
Miroku regarded her, "Hmmm. Perhaps we should. Let's wait for InuYasha to return."  
Sango blinked, "InuYasha, why? He might be gone for hours. Why don't we go now?"  
Miroku smiled charmingly, "Well, I wouldn't want him to think we didn't need his assistance. He might be offended."  
Sango smiled softly, "You've become such a terrible liar."  
Miroku blinked.  
She smiled, "I'm fine, Miroku. I'm all healed up, and I can fight just fine. We don't need an extra person with us to look out to me. Just let me change, and I'll be ready."  
Miroku opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again, having nothing else to say.  
"Besides," she laughed, "InuYasha will be human tonight, remember? We wouldn't be able to depend on his hanyou strength anyway."  
"Yes...I suppose..."  
Sango stood up, "I'll leave InuYasha a note, letting him and Kirara know where we're heading. Human or hanyou, Kirara can track us, and they can catch up to us if they want."  
Miroku nodded, standing as well, "I suppose I have no choice, really."  
"That's right," Sango smiled, and headed inside to change.

Kagome hopped down off the giant feline's back, InuYasha landing beside her. Kagome spoke as she walked towards the well, "I should only be gone for three days. Study, take the test, and pick up a few things. Then I'll be back. Is there anything over there you'd like me to pick up, InuYasha?"  
He shrugged non-commitially, "No, not really. Don't tire youself out too much studying."  
She smiled, "I won't."  
Kagome stepped up onto the rim of the well, and InuYasha handed her her nearly depleted yellow backpack. He carefully helped her over the edge of the well, and watched as she vanished into the darkness. There was a brief pale blue flare, then nothing.  
InuYasha sighed, and suddenly thought about something Kagome had told him before. If her well was permanently open all the time now, to anyone, they were going to have to see about finding some way of keeping demons away from it. Her grandfather had charms and sutras surrounding the well on her side, but Kagome didn't have a lot of faith in them. Besides, it was very unlikely anyone from her time would be nosing around the well and fall in.  
No, they were going to have to get some charms and things and put on the well _here_.  
His first thought was Miroku - and he silently cursed, pushing that away. It was extremely unlikely Miroku would want to put spells and sutras around the well if he felt he was no longer a monk.  
It would have to be Kaede, then.  
_The last thing we need is for a bunch of demons to cross over here, and start trouble in Kagome's world. She told me people over there don't even believe in demons anymore. Those Pleese probably wouldn't be able to do much._  
Gazing into the well, InuYasha frowned.  
Why were there no demons in Kagome's world? Not only that, but why were they not even _believed_ in anymore? If there was only about 500 or so years between Kagome's time and his...well...demons lived longer than that, most of them. There should be _some_ still there.  
It made no sense.  
Unless...were they somehow _hiding_? Had demons learned to mask their auras from humans? Were they, in fact, living among the humans there?  
_No, that can't be. If there were demons over there, I would have smelled them, all the times I've run around her city. Her world smells, but they shouldn't be able to hide the scent of a demon._  
He frowned.  
What about the young ones, just being born now? Like little Sokai? She might live to be almost 500, maybe even more if she gained powers.  
He thought about Sokai, and the other demons he had met since awakening, demons that weren't especially evil. All the ones in the village seemed nice enough. What happened to the children there? What about the ones that would be _born_ over the next 500 years?  
Were they all just wiped out, in one go?  
Oddly, InuYasha found himself suddenly thinking about Kouga, and his tribe. Sure, he was a flea-bitten fur-bag, but not even Kouga deserved to just have his entire pack wiped out.  
_Kagome said something about a legend they have, of some human Shogun, who wiped all the demons out on the entire island of Nippon. Every last one. But...a __**human? Every**__ demon? Even the powerful ones?_  
InuYasha had a hard time imagining _any_ human being able to kill Sesshomaru, even a Shogun.  
InuYasha remained looking down into the well, startled back to reality when something large bumped into his back, pushing lightly against him.  
For a brief second, he started to go for his Tetsusaiga, but the thunderous rumblings that started up halted him.  
Blinking, he looked over his shoulder to see Kirara rubbing her massive head against his back, purring.  
InuYasha suddenly laughed, and turned, gently petting the feline's head, "Yeah, I get the hint, we'll start back."


	2. Chapter 2

Miroku and Sango walked along the path, sticking to the shadowy side of the trail as much as possible. It was growing warmer as the sun rose.  
At first Miroku thought he would go slow, for Sango. But the woman's health had apparently returned full force, and she was back to fighting strength. Her Hiraikotsu was strapped to her back, and she carried it easily as they moved.  
"Did the old woman tell you anything else about her, Miroku? How old she was, or anything?"  
"No. Just that she, too, found her odd. The elder of the village has been around for quite a while, and I'm pretty sure she's seen a lot. For her to have singled out this woman...there is definately something strange."  
"You're sure it's this way? I don't see any paths shooting off from this road at all."  
"She said to follow this road until we pass a large boulder. Just past that there should be a path leading into the forest. That's the path this young woman is supposed to take."  
"I feel sorry for her, if she's all alone way out here," Sango said softly, "Why wouldn't she ask if she could enter the village? It would be safer for her there. If she buys supplies, she knows the villagers aren't bad people."  
"Perhaps she doesn't want to give up a family residence, or farm. There must be some reason she's out here. Look, there's the boulder."  
They passed by, a huge dark blue rock that had obviously been there for a very long time. They started to scan the area for signs of a small path.  
At first it seemed like nothing. They walked and walked until they decided they must have gone too far. Turning around, they made their way back again, and they were almost back to the boulder, when Sango paused, and pointed.  
"You don't think that's it, do you?"  
A very faint line in the grass angled off from the main road. It looked like nothing more than a rabbit trail, just a faint trace. There were no markers or anything else to signify it was used often.  
"I suppose it's possible," Miroku said, studying the trail, "The elder said she only came here once a month, if that. Let's see how far we get."  
They moved off the road, and started following the rabbit trail.

They walked for about an hour. The path tracked through the forest, sometimes barely passing through trees and shrubbery. Once Sango's Hiraikotsu got tangled in some branches, and it took both her and Miroku to yank it out. Miroku couldn't help but think that if he _were_ still wearing the monk's robes, he probably wouldn't have gotten as far as he had without Sango's help. Sango was just about to tell Miroku she was sure they were just on some animal path afterall, when they managed to break out into a small clearing.  
A small house sat, leaning back up against the forest as if it needed help to stand. And looking at it, it wasn't hard to believe it. It was badly in need of repair, holes in the side, and the wood looking rotten. Weeds filled the yard and garden. What could have once been a fence lay in disrepair, pieces falling over the place. It looked like it was abandoned.  
Both Miroku and Sango opened their senses, trying to see if they could detect a demonic aura in the area. If there was, it was weak to be almost non-existant.  
Sango's heart went out to the woman, "She lives here? The poor thing."  
Miroku spoke softly, "Perhaps she only comes to the village once in a while to buy supplies because it's all she can afford."  
They remained where they were, watching.  
Miroku spoke again, "I'm sure I can talk InuYasha into coming out here with me and some men from the village...perhaps we can repair those holes..."  
Sango smiled softly at him, and spoke, "That's very kind of you Miroku. But I think her house needs more than repairs. Perhaps we can convince her to move into the village."  
"Her garden needs to be weeded, some seed..." Miroku seemed to be thinking, "And yes, you're right, I doubt repairs would help. But a smaller house could probably be built for her here if she refuses to leave. A smaller house would be easier to heat, if the snows ever come..."  
Sango watched him, resisting an urge to reach out and touch him. Miroku's heart was good, whether he wore the robes of a monk or not.  
"Come on, let's see if she's here," Sango said, and started down the path.  
"I hope we don't frighten her away," Miroku said, "It would seem she's likely shy. But another woman approaching shouldn't frighten her too much."  
They made their way towards the run-down house, and when they got close enough, Sango called out.  
"Hello? Is anyone there?"  
There was only silence from the house. A gust of wind came up, bending the weeds over as they seemed to shiver. A few dust clouds billowed, blowing away. No birds sang. Nothing moved.  
She looked at Miroku, "Maybe she doesn't live here afterall."  
Miroku opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a distant voice, "Hello? Just a minute, I'll be right there."  
They waited a few minutes, and a woman walked out of the dense brush.  
It was the same woman Miroku had seen in the village. Sango understood now what Miroku meant when he said her clothing seemed old. Not only did it appear faded and worn, but it was an older style as well, the blues and greens faded until they were just memories of the original colors. She couldn't really tell much about it, however, as she was sure these small villages didn't concern themselves too much with latest fashion.  
The woman walked rather slowly towards them, and Sango got a better look at her.  
Unlike Miroku, Sango thought the young woman was rather pretty in a pale sort of way. Her hair was only shoulder length, a mix between dark brown and lighter black. It was a plain, simple style. She seemed thin, and the kind hearted demon slayer wondered if she was getting enough to eat.  
"Hello," she said, almost shyly, "I hardly ever see people out here. What can I do for you?"  
"Actually, we were wondering if there were anything we could do for _you_," Miroku said.  
"I'm sorry?"  
"Forgive us for seeming bold, but I saw you in the village today, and I heard that you visited there once in a while. That you were...maybe having some trouble," Miroku gently lied, "We came out to see if there was anything you needed help with."  
"Oh. No, that's fine. I'm ok."  
Sango looked at the run-down house, and tried to keep her voice neutral - she didn' want to embarass the other woman, "Do you live here alone?"  
"Just me and my grandmother. We've been here a while now."  
_This is worse_, Miroku thought, _Alone with an old woman in that ramshackle house?_  
"I...uh...can't help but notice that your house is...in need of repairs," he said lamely. The three of them turned and regarded the ruin of a building in silence. The young woman spoke, "Yes, but there's no one around to do it. I'm afraid I don't know how, or have the materials."  
"What will you do when it starts to snow?" Sango asked gently, "Or rains hard? Forgive me, but your house doesn't look like it could stand up to a storm."  
The young woman spoke softly, "I don't mind. I hardly notice it now."  
Miroku and Sango exchanged glances, and he spoke to the woman, "What's your name?"  
The woman seemed startled at this, and turned, seeming to really see Miroku for the first time, "Oh. I'm Subai."  
"Subai," Miroku said gently, "Perhaps you and your grandmother should leave this old house. I don't think it's a good idea for you stay here. It's not shelter, and it's probably not safe."  
"No, this is my home. I can't leave."  
Sango spoke, "Why don't you move into the village? I'm sure the others wouldn't mind at all. You'd have other people around you to help."  
"I don't have a house there."  
Miroku spoke, "I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard to build one for you and your grandmother to live in. The villagers there are all very kind hearted, I'm positive the menfolk would all lend a hand. We could set you up with a small garden..."  
Subai watched Miroku closely, "You would do that for me?"  
"Well, forgive me for being blunt, but," - he motioned with his hand - "I don't think you can stay here anymore."  
Sango watched as Subai studied Miroku's face. Her eyes, now that Sango could get a much better look at them, somehow seemed strange. It was difficult to put her finger on. They were clear and focused, if somewhat pale, but still...something seemed very strange.  
Sango also didn't like the way the young woman seemed to be looking at Miroku so closely. Subai seemed to searching Miroku's face for something, something she was looking for intently. For his part, Miroku didn't really seem to mind.  
"That's so very kind of you," Subai said softly, and she suddenly seemed so young and helpless that Sango actually felt ashamed for searching her for some demonic presence. This was just a young woman in desperate need of help.  
"If you like," Miroku said, "I could head back now, and talk to the men of the village, get started on something. They probably have an abandoned hut or two you could spend the night in - it's what we're doing. You could come with Sango, or..." Miroku suddenly thought of the grandmother.  
"Your grandmother...is she capable of making the journey?" he looked at Sango, "Perhaps we should return to the village, borrow a horse and cart?"  
"Maybe I should go check on her," Sango offered, "Just to make sure she doesn't need any extra help."  
"No, that's ok. Grandmother is shy. She..." Subai spoke softly, "She hasn't spoken in a very long time now. The cart will be fine, if you can get one."  
"Do you need help packing anything?" Sango offered.  
"I have very little," Subai said, "But I do have something out back that I would like to bring with me, if that is ok. Something personal to me."  
"Of course," Miroku said, "Is there anything you would like us to do?"  
"No, please, you have done enough," Subai said softly, "I can get what I need."  
The young woman turned, and lightly ran back the way she came, disappearing into the badly overgrown backyard.  
Sango rested her Hiraikotsu on the ground, "I'm so glad we came out here, Miroku. She has nothing."  
"I know," he agreed, "I'm glad I saw her in the village today."  
He looked at Sango, saw her smiling at him. Miroku blinked, then returned her smile.  
"How are you feeling, Sango? Not tired from the walking or anything, are you?"  
"Of course not, Miroku. A simple walk like that just strengthened my legs. It was good to get out of the hut and move around some."  
"Yes, well...don't overdo it. Your wound..." Miroku faltered for a second, "Your wound was rather severe. You probably won't be up to your usual fighting form for a while."  
Sango smiled, "Well, I'm sure I'll be ok."  
Miroku walked towards her, "I'm serious, Sango, take it easy. You lost a great deal of blood."  
"I'm fine, Miroku."  
Miroku softly smiled, and reached out, touching Sango's cheek with his fingertips, "Perhaps. But I'd rather we didn't risk anything."  
Sango blushed brightly, but forced herself to stay still, not back away from him. Miroku didn't say anything, just smiled at her softly, looking into her face.  
"Excuse me?"  
They turned to see the young woman peering out from the brush, "Sir, could I please have your help back here? I fear I can't lift this."  
Miroku nodded, and looked back to Sango, "It's probably a part of a small family shrine. Shouldn't be a minute."  
Sango nodded, and watched as Miroku turned, walking towards the young woman.  
Her heart was still beating as she watched him push his way into the brush.  
_He's a good man. He was always concerned about other people. Anyone in need, he was there for them.  
Miroku, if you truly want to give up the ways of the monk, I'll support you, but I think you will be unhappy. It was always such a part of you. You'll always feel like you failed at something so important._  
She sighed.  
Behind her, the sun slipped below the horizon.

InuYasha was on Kirara's back when the change took him. He grunted in disgust as he felt his sense fade, dissapearing, as if he were suddenly wrapped up in cotton. His hearing lessened, his vision was reduced to that of a normal human. His sense of smell completely vanished. He watched in a quiet sense of dismay as his good, strong claws vanished, shrinking back. His hands suddenly felt weak. Now he could feel the slight chill of the air around him as Kirara flew through the sky.  
He sighed.  
Kagome's voice suddenly came to him, from the other night, _"Why are you always warm? Are hanyou naturally warmer than humans?"_  
InuYasha closed his eyes, remembering how it felt to hold Kagome again, her scent warm in his nose.  
Kirara sensed InuYasha's change, and made a somewhat sympathetic groan. InuYasha half chuckled.  
"At least it's only one night, Kirara!"  
She roared in agreement.  
A short while later, the giant feline angled down, coming to a landing in front of the hut they shared. He frowned as he dismounted, noticing right away there was no light inside. He wondered if Miroku and Sango had left to be alone together, and sighed again as he realized he'd probably face a night in the hut by himself.  
Well, with the exception of Kirara.  
He pushed back the door hanging, looking around. There was enough light from torches in the village to see there was a piece of paper sitting on his bedroll. Walking over, he picked it up, walking back outside to read it by torchlight.  
"Huh. Gone to check out some strange woman, huh? Thanks for waiting, guys," he muttered.  
"Hey Kirara! Looks like we've been abandoned. Want to chase them down and give them a piece of our minds?" he grinned at the cat demon.  
Kirara made a mock growl, and he laughed, "You do the tracking, I can't smell a damn thing like this." InuYasha hopped back up onto her back, and she took to the air.

Miroku followed the woman as she walked an even fainter trail, "This is very kind of you sir. Most people wouldn't go out of their way to help a woman in need."  
The sky was a brilliant crimson, the sun below the horizon now. It had the strange appearance of the sky being full of blood. Birds sang in the distance.  
Miroku smiled, "Well, we're all put here to help each other, after all."  
She looked over her shoulder at him, her expression very serious, "You sound very kind. And wise. Are you a sage?"  
"No, no sage, I'm - " Miroku tripped over his words, verbally stumbling for a second. The words "I'm a monk" came to him so easily, "I'm just a man." he finished.  
_I never deserved that title,_ he thought, a little angry with himself, _The sooner I stop shaming it, the better._  
Subai paused, and pointed towards a rather overgrown area of the yard, "It's in there, if you could go get it, please."  
Miroku walked on ahead, "What is it exactly I'm looking for?"  
He pushed back some of the weeds, pushing his way in.  
"You'll know it when you see it."  
Miroku frowned. That was an odd thing to say. He stopped, looking back at her, "I'm sorry?"  
She said nothing, just stood there, looking at him.  
Miroku suddenly realized, in the low light of the setting sun, she seemed to be _glowing_ somewhat.  
_What? Why didn't I sense a demon?_  
Miroku turned, getting ready to move quickly should she rush at him, his hands in fists. He suddenly realized he hadn't even brought his walking staff with him, and was unarmed.  
But the woman didn't move, she just stood there, watching him quietly. There was a strange look on her face, almost of sadness. But there was also an intense one as well, that made him uneasy.  
Seeing she wasn't moving, Miroku started to move back towards her slightly, wanting to get where he was unlikely to trip on weeds.  
He only managed to take two steps before he felt the ground give way beneath him, and with a startled shout, he vanished from sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sango looked at the dilapadated house, wondering about the old woman. The Subai said that her grandmother had stopped talking a while ago. That didn't sound good.  
As the sky grew darker, Sango frowned, growing worried. No lights were being lit in the house. Was the old woman sickly?  
Sango looked to where Miroku and Subai vanished. She knew Subai said her grandmother was shy, but if she was in need, Sango didn't want to just stay where she was. If nothing else, she could light a few candles for her, or start a little fire. The grandmother was probably wondering where Subai was, sitting there alone in the dark.  
Setting down her Hiraikotsu, Sango walked towards the run down house slowly. She really didn't want to scare her.  
As she got closer to the house, Sango got a better look at it. Even in the dying light, the sad state of the house was so apparent.  
_They really need to be moved, and as soon as possible. This is a terrible place to live, poor things. If the snows were already here, the old woman would probably had caught pnumonia by now._  
Sango stood just outside the door, and called in, gently, "Hello? Excuse me? My name is Sango...I'm a friend of Subai's. Are you ok, do you need...I'm going to come in, ok? Just to make sure you're ok."  
She paused, waiting.  
The sky got darker. Shadows grew longer, black on black. She twisted her fingers together, not wanting to frighten anyone, but growing more and more uneasy as time passed.  
There was no answer. Only the wind, blowing, setting the grass around her to sway.  
_Should I go in? She might be sickly, or..._  
_"Hey Sango!"_  
Sango jumped about a foot into the air, gasping. Spinning in place, she blinked to see Kirara angling down towards them, a black-haired InuYasha perched on her back. Kirara landed with a gentle thump, and Sango walked towards InuYasha, who was grinning at her.  
"InuYasha," she scolded, "You just scared a year's growth out of me!"  
InuYasha blinked, "Uh, sorry. What are you doing out here in the middle of nowhere? Where's this "strange woman" you wrote of?"  
Kirara head-butted Sango, purring like a semi. Sango scratched behind a large ear as she spoke, "Miroku's helping her with something over that way. This is her house."  
"What, _this_ wreck?!" InuYasha blinked, "You're not serious!"  
"It seems so, and keep your voice down, her grandmother is in there."  
InuYasha frowned, "In the dark?"  
"That's what I'm worried about. She might be waiting for Subai to come in. I think I'm going to go in, she might be sick. Subai said something about her not talking much."  
InuYasha squinted at the house, "You're probably going to trip over her in there."  
Sango smiled up at him, "Don't be silly, InuYasha. You should know by now I'm always prepared."  
InuYasha blinked as she reached inside her armor, and removed two small pots of something, not much bigger than her fingers. Sango cast about on the ground until she found a piece of wood that looked in better shape than the others. Removing the lids, she used a small rock to scoop out a tiny smidge of gel from one pot, and put it on the stick. Using another, seperate rock, she did the same with the second pot. When the two different gels came into contact, they started to glow. It wasn't quite as bright as a torch, but in the low light, it was enough to see by.  
"Where did you get that stuff!?" InuYasha asked, staring with fascination.  
Sango put back the pots, smiling sweetly up at him, "Family secret."  
InuYasha crossed his arms, "Hmp."  
Sango laughed, and spoke gently, "Don't fuss. I'll show you the next time we go to our village, ani."  
InuYasha blinked, suddenly remembering. He paused, and smiled back, speaking a little nervously, "I'll hold you to that...imouto."  
The word felt strange on his tongue, and he felt uneasy saying it, but he was suddenly glad he did when her face lit up with a sweet smile.  
InuYasha looked around, "What was it Miroku went to get, anyway?"  
"I'm not sure," Sango turned to the house, holding the small glowing stick in the air, "But they should be back any minute. He thinks it was a family shrine or something."  
InuYasha slid off Kirara's back, "I'll go see if I can find them. If I stay here I might frighten the old woman."  
"Here, take this, then, so you don't trip. I'll make another one."  
"Alright, thanks."  
InuYasha started along the path Sango pointed out, holding the little stick out before him. He shook his head, disgusted at himself. If he were hanyou he'd be able to see his way easily enough.  
_Man I hate being human._

Miroku fell for what felt like a goodly distance before he suddenly hit water. It was shockingly cold, and it took his breath away. He flailed at the water for a second, before managing to break the surface with a gasp. He looked around, not able to see much of anything it was so dark. The water had a strange taste to it - almost stale and mixed with some sort of greenery flavour. He looked up, shocked to see the distance he had fallen.  
_It must be an old abandoned well,_ he thought, shivering. It was hard to understand why the water was so cold, but it must have been the fact it was deep, far from the sun's light during the day.  
Judging from the coldness of the water, and the strange taste it had, Miroku surmised he had fallen into an ancient, abandoned well, simply dug into the ground with no wooden frame. Weeds had grown over the entrance, hiding it from sight.  
As his eyes adjusted to the low light, he managed to make out what seemed to be a ledge to the right. Puffing, Miroku started towards it.  
He managed several strokes before he felt something grab his ankle, yanking him to a stop. Hollaring in shock, Miroku kicked his foot, but whatever it was didn't come loose.  
"I'm so glad you came," came a voice.  
Miroku turned to see Subai, standing before him, apparently on the surface of the water. She watched him with a soft expression on her face, seemingly glowing. Her hands were clasped before her, eyes seeming luminous as she watched him.  
Miroku tread water as best as he was able, trying to pull his foot free, "What are you, a demon? I didn't sense any demonic aura around you."  
"No," she said quietly, "I'm no demon. Demons are evil and horrible. I'm just...Subai."  
"You'll forgive me," Miroku said a little harshly, "If I find that hard to believe. Human women can't stand on water the way you or, _or_ glow."  
"I just want someone to talk to," she said, her voice very soft, "I get so lonely down here. Grandmother stopped talking a while back, and it's so quiet."  
Subai motioned towards the ledge, her glowing form moving slightly. The light from her body illuminated a set of bones cast aside on the rocks. Moss grew over them, a fern poking up unhappily from an eye socket. The bones, from where Miroku could see them, looked aged, as if they had been there a very long time.  
He looked up at Subai in shock, "You killed your own grandmother!?"  
"I was lonely," she said softly again, as explanation, "It gets so lonely down here."  
_She's no demon, she's a spirit. A restless spirit. One that killed her own family!_  
Miroku shivered, from both what he was realizing, and the water.  
Far above, he suddenly heard a familiar voice, "Hey Miroku, where the hell did you go!?"  
"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled, "Down here!"  
"No!" Subai's voice suddenly grew upset, half scared, half angry, "I don't want anyone else, just you. Make him go away!"  
Miroku looked up, seeing the opening to the old well far above him. A faint circle could be seen, some sort of light source up there.  
"Be careful!" Miroku yelled, "There's a well! Don't fall-"  
A sudden curse, and a heavy splash told Miroku he was too late. InuYasha fell into the same trap he had fallen into.  
The water in the darkness looked eerily like ink, frothing slightly from the impact. A second later, InuYasha broke the surface, coughing and hacking, "What...the..."  
He pushed back his sodden black hair, blinking water out of his eyes, looking around. His gaze was swept to Subai, the only light source there, and he blinked, "I'm guessing you're Subai."  
The young woman's form continued to glow slightly. Her face was angry as she looked at InuYasha, "You aren't supposed to be here! I don't want you!"  
InuYasha blinked, "Hey! I'm not too thrilled to be down here myself!" He coughed again, turned to Miroku, "You alright Miroku?"  
InuYasha swam to his friend, noticing Miroku wasn't taking his eyes off the glowing woman. He tread water next to Miroku, speaking lowly, "What's the plan?"  
"She's some sort of...restless spirit, not a demon. But she's not openly violent...I can only assume it's why I couldn't sense her before now."  
"So we have to find a way out. You think she's going to stop us?"  
"InuYasha," Miroku said lowly, levelly, "Something has a grip on my foot. I can't break free."  
InuYasha blinked. Before Miroku could say anything else, InuYasha took a breath, and plunged under.  
"What's he doing!?" Subai suddenly demanded.  
Miroku felt InuYasha grab his knee, and work his hands down to his ankle. There was a tugging motion for a second, before his head broke the surface again.  
"It's as black as hell down there," InuYasha shivered, wiping his face with his hands, trying to clear his eyes. His voice was low as well, "I'll use Tetsusaiga. It's rusty in this form, but it can still cut."  
"Try to leave my foot on, if you don't mind."  
"No promises," InuYasha prepared to go under again.  
"No!" Subai suddenly called out, "I won't let you interfere!"  
InuYasha turned to her, about to say something, when he felt himself grabbed, all around, long, strong bands wrapping around him, squeezing him tightly. He grunted, struggling, and cursed.  
He felt himself thrown out of the water, tossed hard onto the ledge. He struck his head, and for a moment saw stars.  
Hissing a curse, he fought to stand, still unable to move. Looking down, he was shocked to see he was neatly trussed up, wrapped around and around by weeds and water vines.  
"Godsdamnit," he cursed, writhing to free himself.  
A pale ghost of color caught his attention, and he turned, suddenly finding himself face to face with a skull.  
He leaned back, "What the hell!?"  
"My grandmother," Subai said softly.  
"Did she fall in too?" he growled.  
"I called her down," Subai said, her voice soft, "Because I was lonely. For a while, it was so nice. Her voice was so nice, here in the darkness."  
InuYasha stared at her, wide-eyed, shocked silent.  
"You...you lured her down here to die? What hell kind of monster are you!?"  
"You do not understand," Subai said gently, "I fell in a long, long time ago. I died. I drowned here. And it's been so lonely. After a while, I found I could leave the well, for a little while. Grandmother used to come out here to light candles for me. So I called her down. She fell in, and I held her in my arms. I held her, so gently, untill the bubbles stopped. Then I put her there, so she would be comfortable. It was so nice, having her here."  
InuYasha stared, unable to say anything. The horror of what he was hearing left him speechless.  
Miroku spoke, "She couldn't pass on. She left too much behind. So she lingered, and became a dark spirit."  
"You're worse than a monster!" InuYasha hollared, struggling, "When my powers come back, you little bitch-"  
Subai turned her attention from InuYasha back to Miroku. There was a pause, and then, suddenly, Miroku was pulled under the surface.  
"Miroku!"  
"I'm just so _lonely_," Subai said softly, "And he's such a nice man. I'll have someone to talk to for a while, and I won't be lonely anymore. It will be so wonderful."  
InuYasha stared, horrified, at the surface of the inky water, where Miroku vanished. The water sloshed and frothed. Bubbles rose and burst on the surface.  
"Stop it, let him up!"  
Subai's voice was soft and gentle, "It's ok. It'll be over soon. The water will embrace him, and soon he'll float in the cold. And then we can talk."  
"Godsdamnit, _let him up! Miroku!"_  
"Don't be sad," Subai said to InuYasha, "I don't need you. You can leave once he's embraced by the cold."  
Furious, frantic, InuYasha struggled, cursing. The water continued to froth and splash. Once or twice, in the low light, he thought he saw a hand flail at the water's surface. Thought he heard a desperate, watery gasp.  
_If I was hanyou I could get out of this!_ InuYasha cursed desperately.  
Now he was helpless, watching, as only feet away, Mirkou was drowning.  
"I'll kill you!" InuYasha screamed at Subai, but the spirit woman didn't even notice him. Her large sad eyes were on the drowning form of Miroku. She wasn't just a dark spirit, InuYasha knew, she was completely mad. In her own mind, her actions weren't evil, she just wanted a friend.  
Even if she had to drown someone to get one.  
Cursing helplessly, InuYasha pushed against his bonds as hard as he could, gritting his teeth.  
The water's motions, the frothing, the splashing, began to slow.

"Hello? Are you alright, ma'am?" Sango called out, pushing the door open.  
The light from her stick illuminated the inside of the hut. Shadows seemed deep, clinging to corners and walls.  
Sango held it up over her head, looking around, "Ma'am? Hello?"  
Kirara shrank into her kitten form, and ran in around Sango's feet. She sniffed the ground, curious.  
"Can you find her for me, Kirara?" Sango asked.  
Kirara sniffed around, peering into corners and nosing along the walls. After a few minutes, she came back to Sango, and sat, looking up at her.  
Sango frowned, "Can't you smell her, Kirara?"  
The kitten was silent, her big eyes gazing up at her mistress.  
Sango bent over a little, shining the glowing stick on the ground.  
She frowned.  
There was grass growing on the dirt floor.  
The wooden floor had completely rotten away, revealing the dirt beneath it. And grass was growing in there.  
There was no way grass could grow in a hut that was being lived in, no matter how poor a shape it was in. The constant motion, constantly being walked on, would wear it down, rub it out. If nothing else, there should be depressons in the grass where people sat.  
Sango pushed on into a smaller room, where she had expected to find the old woman resting.  
Nothing. The blankets there were rotten and moth-eaten. Dust and dirt covered everything.  
"No one's been in here for years," Sango said aloud, "What's going on?"  
Behind her, she heard Kirara growl.  
Sango turned, looking at Kirara. The kitten was standing stiff, head up, ears perked. She was listening intently.  
"What do you hear, Kirara?" Sango whispered.  
As Sango watched, a shiver ran the length of Kirara's form, her fur bristling up. She bolted towards the door, startling Sango. As the Demon Slayer ran after her feline companion, Sango heard Kirara morph into her large form, and let out a rumbling snarl.  
"Kirara, what is it? Are Miroku and InuYasha in trouble?"  
Kirara wasted no time. The minute Sango's hands were tight in her fur, she left the ground, leaving Sango to scrabble up onto her back.  
Another roar, and Kirara lunged through the brush.

The cold was agonizing.  
His chest hurt so much it was all he could do not to scream. But to scream would be to die.  
Miroku struggled wildly, chest heaving.  
When he had been pulled under the surface, he had tried to pull off whatever was around his ankle. The water was so inky he couldn't see what it was, could only reach for it, grabbing it in the dark, pulling and yanking.  
It was like an iron band, refusing to part, refusing to budge.  
As his lungs started to burn, he gave up trying to free himself, and just tried to get to the surface, to breath.  
But no matter how hard he swam, no matter how much he struggled, the surface of the water was just beyond his reach. Occasionally, he felt his hands break through, slide into the open space, the freedom he so desperately needed. But he could never go any higher.  
_I'm drowning!_ his terrified mind raced like startled birds, panicked and useless. He could no longer even think straight, all he knew was fear and panic and a desperate need to breath.

InuYasha managed little more than rolling over onto his right side, where he lay, gasping for air, helplessly raging against his bonds. He literally tried to bite through them at one point, but his human teeth were useless and they did nothing.  
Suddenly, a huge bubble of air broke the surface with a disturbing sound, and InuYasha froze, looking out over the black water.  
The splashing had stopped. The water was only lazily moving now, splashing a little back and forth, rippling along the edges of the well.  
"M...Miroku?"  
Another bubble broke the surface. Then, nothing.  
Silence, and stillness.  
InuYasha's heart was pounding so hard he couldn't hear anything else, couldn't hear the gentle murmur of the water against the edges of the abandoned well. His panting was like thunder in the quiet darkness.  
Another soft sound, and in the low light, InuYasha saw something bob gently to the surface, what looked like a bundle of pale rags. It floated there, silently, like an abandoned basket of clothing.  
His voice trembled, "Oh Gods no, Miroku."


	4. Chapter 4

He was cold.  
Very, very cold.  
And surrounded by darkness.  
Voices seemed to come to him as if through water, muffled and confusing. His body felt oddly disjointed, as if he were seperate from himself.  
"Can you hear me?" came a soft voice.  
He struggled to answer, but couldn't. Nothing seemed to want to work the way it should.  
"Can you hear me?" asked the voice again, a soft woman's voice.  
He opened his eyes.  
He was in a strange, black place. He was very cold, but he wasn't shivering. He felt as if he were lying down, but couldn't feel the ground beneath him. It was a very strange experience, and he didn't like it.  
A face appeared before him, a lovely young woman's face. It seemed to glow very softly, her eyes big and deep. His vision cleared, slowly moving into focus.  
She stood before him, dressed in faded clothing. She was glowing all over, a soft blue glow.  
"You _can_ hear me!" she cried, delighted, "Can you say anything?"  
He tried to speak, couldn't.  
"Oh keep trying," she urged, "It takes a little while at first. I know you can do it!"  
"Where...where...am...I?" he asked. A shudder ran through him; even his words sounded strange to him, almost hollow.  
The young woman clapped her hands in glee, "There, you did it! This is wonderful!"  
He wavered slightly, but rose to his feet. Or what he thought was his feet.  
It was strange, he had no sensation of having a body, but when he looked down at himself, he did. It was akin to being completely numb. He could feel that he was moving, but had no sense of feeling.  
"Miroku!"  
He turned, startled, to see a young man trussed up in what appeared to be vines and weeds, lying on a ledge near a pool of water. The young man, very dark in features, was looking out over the water, shock and horror on his face.  
There was a bundle of...something...floating in the water.  
"What..."  
"It's ok," the woman said gently, "You won't remember. But they're not important. You're here now. That's what important. We're together here."  
He turned back to the young man, frowning. There was something about him...  
It was as if he had been struck with a mace. Information struck him almost physically, like a harsh blow.  
_InuYasha._  
He turned back to her, "Why is InuYasha bound?"  
She gaped at him in utter astonishment, speechless. She just looked at him, eyes wide, unable to make a coherent thought.  
Another physical blow of knowledge.  
_Miroku. I'm Miroku._  
He put a hand to his head, "What have you..."  
Subai.  
Spirit.  
Drowning!  
Miroku staggered back from her, his body weak and feeling like it was made of smoke, "You tried to kill me! Subai!"  
"No! _No! How do you remember!?"_  
Miroku spun back again, his eyes now focusing more clearly on the bundle in the water, bobbing gently.  
_Oh Gods, that's me. I'm dead. I drowned._  
Panic welled up in his chest, a loose feeling like he was coming apart.  
Hearing InuYasha scream his name didn't help.  
Miroku mentally shook himself, _Calm yourself! Think! You're an unbound spirit! But the link to your body is still there. You're still attached._  
Fear and wild terror threatened to overwhelm him.  
Miroku pushed aside the fact that he was out of his body. Push aside the fact that he had just drowned.  
He pushed aside everything, and pulled a mantra into his mind, centering himself. He had to remain calm.  
He looked back to Subai, who was still looking at him, shocked silent.  
"You are an evil spirit, fallen into darkness and decay. You left behind any innocence you may have had the moment you willingly lured your grandmother down here. There is no chance of reincarnation for you, Subai.  
You are lost."

Sango clung to Kirara's neck as the feline forced her way through the heavy brush. She felt branches tearing and pulling at her, trying to dislodge her, but she clung on with all her might, and Kirara powered her way through. After several feet, she came to a stop, and Sango slid off her back.  
Before her was a tangled mess of weeds and long grass, but it looked as if several people had gone through, forcing it back. Sango started towards it, when Kirara took Sango's arm in her mouth.  
Blinking, Sango looked back at Kirara, "What is it?"  
"Miroku!"  
The voice seemed to come from far away, and had a strange, echoy quality to it, but she knew the voice. Blinking, Sango looked at the tangled mess of weeds, "InuYasha?"  
"_Sango! Watch out for the hole! We're down here!"_  
"Where!?" she called, pulling her arm out of Kirara's mouth. Sango started inching her way forward, crouched over, holding the stick out before her. A huge black spot seemed to appear in the center of the weeds, and her eyes fought to focus on what it was. It looked like a strange shadow, solid and hard.  
She reached out with the stick, and gasped when she realized it was a massive hole. Getting on her knees, Sango leaned over the lip, "InuYasha! Are you down there?"  
"Yes! We need help - Miroku..he's not moving!"  
"Miroku!?" Sango leaned back, looking over her shoulder at Kirara. The giant feline roared.

"Put aside your confusion," Subai was saying softly, moving towards Miroku, "None of that is important now. All your fears and suffering are over."  
Miroku backed up, not wanting to come within reach of Subai. He wasn't sure what hold she might be able to exert on his soul. Dark spirits could do enough damage to whole, physical bodies. If she got ahold of his spiritual one, he might be lost.  
"Subai, listen to me. You already have a black spot on your soul from what you did to your grandmother. This will only make it worse for you. Willingly leading someone here, to their...to their death...if you do this you will be sent to hell, do you understand?"  
"Why are you talking like this?" Subai said, suddenly angry, "You're not supposed to be so...alert. I wasn't so alert when I died, and neither was my grandmother. We were confused and frightened. It took me a long, long time before I understood what had happened."  
"Untie my friend, let him help me-"  
"You don't understand," Subai said, angry, "You're _dead_! Your heart isn't _beating_! Your lungs are full of _water!_ You can't go back! Stop talking!"  
"Listen to me-!"  
"Why do you remember who you are?"  
Miroku fell silent, before speaking cautiously, "You might say...I've had some training that's prepared my spirit and mind for this."  
Subai sounded furious, "You said you weren't a sage!"  
"Nor am I."  
"Give me your hand."  
"If you continue with this action-"  
"I don't care about what I've done! I refuse to stay here alone anymore! I don't care about your friends! Just give me your hand!"  
Subai lunged at him.  
Miroku gave a startled hollar, and jumped backwards, but she clamped her hand on his arm, hard.  
Miroku yelped in shock, but Subai screamed in pain. Letting go of his arm, she staggered backwards, holding her hand out before her in shock, as flames seemed to ripple across her palm.  
_"It hurts!"_ she screamed, _"Why is it hurting!?"_  
A loud roar rent the air.  
Miroku turned in time to see Kirara forcing her way down into the abandoned well. Not able to fit easily, she had literally clawed her way down inside, pulling herself in physically, like a rat pushing down a rathole. Her eyes fixed on Miroku, and then Subai. Kirara opened her mouth, revealing unbelievably long fangs, and she roared in fury.  
Subai's eyes focused on Kirara, but then moved down to the feline's feet, where flames danced, fires devouring the dried grass around the edge of the well, and she screamed again.  
She turned, running back along the surface of the water, putting as much distance between herself and Kirara, cringing back against the wall.  
Kirara pulled her hindquarters in, and hung in mid air. Within seconds, Sango leapt lightly down to land on Kirara's back, and they moved down.  
InuYasha looked to where the lifeless form bobbed in the water, "_Sango, get him out!"_  
The demon slayer turned, following InuYasha's gaze, and with a cry, she leapt from Kirara's back, slicing down into the water.  
"No!" Subai called, "Leave him! He's mine now!"  
Kirara turned, shattering the air with another savage growl.  
Subai burst into tears, hiding her face. She seemed terrified of fire.  
The giant feline angled down, managing to wedge herself on some rocks near InuYasha. Lowering her head, she nosed him until he flopped over onto his back. Using her teeth, Kirara sliced neatly through the weeds and vines, freeing him.  
InuYasha thanked Kirara, staggering over to the edge of the rocky outcropping as Sango swam to him, pulling Miroku as she went. InuYasha's feet and hands tingled horribly as blood rushed back to them.  
Sango was crying as she grabbed the edge of the outcropping, "He's not breathing!"  
InuYasha knelt down, hooking his hands under Miroku's arms, digging in his feet as he dragged his dead weight up onto the ledge. Sango pulled herself out, dripping, crawling over to them. Miroku's hair was plastered around his face, his skin horribly pale.  
InuYasha turned Miroku over onto his stomach, pressing hard on his back, "Come on, Miroku, don't you dare leave us!"  
Water gurgled out of Miroku's mouth.  
"Miroku, _please_!" Sango wept.  
InuYasha continued to force as much water out of Miroku as he could, cursing loudly at him all the while.  
Nothing.  
"Turn him over!" Sango commanded through her tears, "Kagome taught me that breathing thing, we'll get him back!"  
InuYasha rolled Miroku over onto his back, and Sango put a hand to the back of his neck, tilting his head up. She looked at InuYasha, "Is his heart still beating?"  
"I don't..." InuYasha grabbed the front of Miroku's shirt and yanked. Lacings tore, revealing his bare chest. InuYasha put his ear to Miroku's chest for a second, then looked up, voice frantic, "I don't hear anything."  
"Ok, like Kagome taught us. I'll breathe, you work the chest."  
InuYasha nodded. He placed one hand over the other, lacing his fingers, and started compressing Miroku's chest.

_"Come on, Kagome, this is stupid!" he complained loudly.  
"It isn't stupid!" Kagome had yelled back, "Look at that picture. This might help someone some day, so pay attention!"  
They had been sitting under a tree, months back, looking at some books Kagome had brought over from her world. It looked like two guys were kissing on the cover, and InuYasha felt foolish looking at a book filled with like images.  
"How the hell is squeezing someone's chest supposed to bring him back if he's dead?"  
"You don't squeeze his chest, you press on his ribs. That forces blood into his heart, and up into his brain. If he's not breathing, that, with mouth-to-mouth, can re-start someone's heart and get them breathing again. It's worth learning."  
"I suppose it __**is**__ useful information to have, InuYasha," Miroku had said, "Knowledge isn't heavy, you know, you can carry a great deal around with you."  
"This is stupid."  
"Just pay attention!" Kagome had threatened, "Or so help me, I'll "sit" you down so far-"  
"Alright, alright! Fine!"_

He stood on the surface of the water, watching, a strange, detatched sensation inside him. He knew they were working on him, trying to bring him back. As he watched, he knew he should probably be feeling more...involved than he was. After all, it _was_ him they were working on.  
But the longer he stayed there, the less important it really seemed. He wanted to stop Subai from what she was doing...it was horribly wrong...but he didn't seem especially eager to return.  
InuYasha's arms were starting to ache. He was pushing on Miroku's chest from his shoulders, as Kagome had explained, but after several minutes, he was shocked to discover just how hard it was getting. His back was starting to hurt, too, from the repetative motions.  
Worse, it didn't seem to be working.  
Sango was doing the breathing-thing, talking to him in between breaths, and she was starting to cry.  
_Where's that bitch?!_ he thought, savagely, _I'll kill her for this!_  
_"Miroku...please_" Sango started to sob.  
InuYasha swallowed hard, "Sango..."

Sudden, stabbing pain shot through Miroku, threatening to tear him apart. He staggered, feeling the agony race up and down his body, like white-hot fire.  
Darkness welled up again around him.

"We can't stop," Sango begged InuYasha, "_we can't-_!  
"Sango-"  
Beneath them, Miroku suddenly convulsed. Water spewed from his mouth, literally splashing on Sango's face.  
"Turn him over!" InuYasha commanded, already starting to roll Miroku.  
Sango took his shoulders, moving him along with InuYasha, holding him steady.  
Miroku choked and gagged, water pouring from his mouth. He weakly struggled, fighting with his body as he fought to breathe, still fighting to get to a surface that no longer existed.  
"You're ok, Miroku!" Sango called to him, trying to reach his frantic thoughts, "You're out! It's ok. It's ok."  
Sango's voice broke through to him, and he lay there, shuddering violently as he continued to gag and bring up water. His breathing was ragged and painful. Sango knelt beside him, slipping her arms around his shoulders and chest, holding him against her as he shuddered. She buried her face against his back, and gently rocked him, her shoulders starting to jerk as she sobbed.  
Swallowing, InuYasha reached out, and laid a hand on her shoulder for a second, then reached out, touching Miroku's arm. When Miroku, not opening his eyes, moved his own arm and took InuYasha's hand in a near-deathgrip, InuYasha stayed where he was, squeezing back. Affirming his friend...his best friend...was alive, and giving what support he could back.  
Miroku's ragged gasps and half-choked coughing echoed around the walls of the well for a few minutes, until he got his breathing under some control. After a little while, he lifted his head, his bangs dripping, and dragged open his eyes.  
"Miroku?" InuYasha peered into his face, "How do you feel?"  
Miroku's voice was weak, "Let's not have fish for a while, please?"  
InuYasha blinked.  
Talking hurt too much, it caused him to bend over almost double, coughing. When he did manage to speak, his voice sounded like his vocal cords had been sanded with raw stone. He rasped, "Where did...Subai go?"  
"No idea, but when my powers come back, I'm coming back here, and I'm cutting her into so many little pieces-"  
"You can't-"  
"_The hell I can't!"_ InuYasha hollared, _"She almost killed you! She's going to pay for that!"_  
Miroku smiled weakly, "You can't cut her...into little pieces. She's a -" he broke off into coughing. Sango murmured for him to be silent, but he shook his head and continued, "She's a spirit. Your weapons won't touch her."  
Carefully, they eased him up onto Kirara's back, "So what, we're just going to let her get away with this?"  
Miroku met InuYasha's eyes, and InuYasha blinked at the intense look in Miroku's eyes.  
"Oh no," Miroku almost growled, "We most certainly are not. But I need..." he coughed..."I need some things before we come back."  
"Miroku, no," Sango protested, "You need to rest."  
"I'll be fine, Sango," he said, and took her hands for a moment, "I'll be fine. This needs to be done before she lures anyone else down here. We need to go back to our hut.  
But first, we need to make a detour."

Kagome jumped, grabbing ahold of the edge of the well, pulling herself up out of the wooden construct, grunting. Her backpack weighed a ton, and she scrabbled her feet on the edge, fighting for purchase.  
"Why don't you just leave it at the bottom?" complained a voice, "And let me bring it up?"  
She looked up into the bright golden eyes of InuYasha, and grinned, "Where's the fun in that?"  
"Oh sure, fun," he said, "Breaking a leg is always good for a laugh."  
He pulled her up, and picking up the massive yellow backpack, plopped it down on the ground.  
She looked at him, "So, were you bored while I was away?"  
InuYasha half shrugged, "Not really." He closed his eyes, looking oddly smug.  
Kagome studied his face, "You look awfully content. What's up?"  
"We had an interesting time while you were gone."  
"Oh? What do you mean?"  
"Oh you know...met a strange woman, turned out she was an evil spirit."  
Kagome blinked, "An evil spirit? What? What do you mean? What happened?"  
"I'll tell you when we're back at the village."  
A shadow passed over them, and she looked up to see Kirara landing. She walked to Kagome, purring loudly, and head butted her so hard the young woman almost fell over.  
InuYasha laughed, "I think she missed you."  
The flight back was hectic for Kagome. She drilled InuYasha on what had happened, but he remained adamant, shaking his head.  
"It's really Miroku's story to tell. He took the biggest part in everything."  
"Is he ok?"  
"He's fine. What happened with your test?"  
"Oh! I passed! Third best mark in the class!"

Kirara landed with a thump, and Kagome and InuYasha slid off, pulling the huge backpack with her. Kirara morphed down into her little form, and ran into the hut.  
"Kagome must be back," she heard Sango say, and the door opened was pushed back. Sango came out, smiling, and hugged Kagome, "Welcome back, sister. How was your test?"  
"It went well, I passed. But I'm more concerned about what happened while I was gone. InuYasha said something about an evil spirit? Is everyone ok?"  
"Well...if you call Miroku drowning and then being revived ok, then yes, we're all fine."  
Kagome gasped, face paling, "He _drowned?!_ What!? Where is he? Is he ok!?"  
"He's fine, Kagome. His throat is very sore from all the water, and he has a bit of a cough, but he's fine."  
"Where is he?!"  
"He's talking to someone in our hut, he'll be out in a minute."  
"Are you sure he-"  
The door flap was pushed back, and a very little old woman walked out, holding onto a handful of small papers.  
"Oh thank you. I didn't know what I was going to do. I lost my family's shrine, and had no idea how to dedicate another one."  
"It's perfectly fine," came Miroku's voice, albeit rough and a little hoarse, and he stepped outside behind the old woman, "And I'll be by tonight to make sure you perform the offerings properly."  
Kagome gasped, "_Miroku!"_  
He looked up at her, and smiled, his face lighting up, "Ah, Kagome, you're back."  
Miroku stood there, beaming at her. His hair was pulled back neatly into a ponytail, his black and purple robes hanging on his lean frame as always. Sandals graced his feet, and his Holy Staff was held in one hand.  
Miroku walked down over the steps towards her, "How did your test go?"  
Kagome just gaped at him, and then threw herself at him, bursting into tears, _"Oh Miroku, you're back!"_  
She threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Miroku laughed, wrapping his arms around her, patting her back gently, his gentle voice warm, "Yes. I am. I should never have been lost in the first place. Welcome back, imouto."  
Kagome cried harder.  
"Kagome, come on!" InuYasha said, "He's already been soaked through once this week!"  
"You're a monk again!" Kagome half cried, half laughed.  
"Yes. And I must say, I've missed these beat-up old things."  
"What happened? What made you change your mind?"  
Miroku smiled down into her face, "When the spirit was talking to me...after I was...ah...temporarily removed from my physical form...I realized I had awoken completely aware of who I was and what had happened. That's rare. And it was only my training, all these years, that had allowed that. Subai, the spirit, was also unable to touch my spirit form. It caused her pain. So I had the protection I needed. So it was that that made me realize there is more to being a monk than just the robes. Even though I had put them aside...I was still a monk. No matter how much I wanted it...I couldn't cast it aside.  
And a monk was badly needed at that time."  
"What did you do to her?"  
"Well..." Miroku looked a little sheepish, "Let's just say that after realizing I was still a monk, I sort of lost my way for a little while. I was angry that Subai had done to this to me, and wanted to put her in her place. She used trust as a weapon, and I found that unforgivable."  
"At any rate," InuYasha said, grinning, "He gathered up some holy relics, we all went back, and Miroku put the boots to her, casting her out of the well."  
"Then we brought up her grandmother's bones, and gave them a proper burial," Sango said softly.  
"Her grandmother was there too?"  
"It's a very long story," Miroku laughed, "And I'll tell you once you settle back into the hut. I hope you brought something good to eat with you today, Kagome. I have taken up the robes again, and you passed a difficult test.  
I'm in a mood to celebrate."  
Kagome grinned.  
END


End file.
